Mighty Maple Power Rangers
by icaughtfire
Summary: 5 Degrassi students are chosen by Zordan Liberty as the original Power Rangers, to defend Earth from the evil Rito Repulso Jay . Yeah this was a dumb idea, and I am NOT finishing it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or Power Rangers. **

Author's Note: I came up with the idea for a Power Rangers/Degrassi crossover. Well basically it's the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers...only with Degrassi students. It's short so far, but I plan on continuing it. Sorry if it's kind of stupid. Enjoy.

_GO GO POWER RANGERS  
__GO GO POWER RANGERS  
__GO GO POWER RANGERS  
__MIGHTY MAPLE POWER RANGERS...  
EH?_

Starring...

Craig Manning as The Red Ranger  
Alex Nunez as The Yellow Ranger  
Jimmy Brooks as The Blue Ranger  
Paige Michalchuk as The Pink Ranger  
and...  
Marco Del Rossi as The Rainbow Ranger

Featuring...  
Jay Hogart as Rito Repulso  
Liberty Van Zandt as Zordan

* * *

It used to be quiet in Degrassi, quiet until that fateful day. Rito Repulso was freed from his prison and was determined to take over Earth. But a wise old sage, Zordan, couldn't let that happen. She recruited 5 young Canadians to defend the planet as the Power Rangers -- Craig, Alex, Jimmy, Paige, and Marco. Together they were the Power Rangers, using their Zords to destroy all monsters that stood in the way of peace.

Craig, leader of the group, recieved the Tyrannosaurus Power Coin, giving him control of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. Alex got control over the Sabretooth Tiger Dinozord, Jimmy could morph into the Triceratops Dinozord, Paige could control the Pterodactyl Dinozord, and Marco the Mastadon Dinozord. They could use these Zords in battle, calling them in their own time of need and could even combine them to form the giant Mega Zord.

"Oh look at those Power Rangers, out and having fun. Well I think it's time for _me_ to have a little fun!" Rito Repulso let out a booming laugh, knocking over a few of his minions. He stood, sending out a few of his worst monsters to try and destroy the Power Rangers. He hated them. It seemed they were always in his way, and he had to get rid of them. If Rito would offer a reward to have them captured and killed, maybe it would get done faster. So that was exactly what he was doing, having an open invitation for a hit on the infamous Power Rangers, and he would pay whomever completed the task. Rito knew some would die trying, but held no responsibility toward what happened to those brainless monsters.

If he held any real power himself, he would simply kill the pests himself. He had to settle with commanding others to do his bidding...for now anyway. But Rito Repulso would regain his strength and begin his reign on Earth. With the Power Rangers out of the way, he could do anything he wanted. It was a wonderful thing to picture -- the world at his disposal.

"Looks like Rito sent more of his uglies out to get us." Alex spotted the monsters that had been sent to destroy them. She rolled her eyes. Pathetic. The others looked in the direction of Alex's gaze. Sure enough, she was right. With a sigh they headed towards them, wanting to get it over with already. Rito had been trying repeatedly to take the Power Rangers down, and kept failing. They had to hand it to him, he was persistant.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Craig called out, and they went through their entire line up. Alex shifted around in her outfit. It was always so uncomfortable. And she hated yellow. At least she didn't have to wear pink, like Paige. Then again, pink was Paige's favorite color. With a laugh she charged forward, hitting the disgusting monster with all of her force. He shot out a beam and she tumbled to the ground, standing quickly and glaring at the thing, whose skin was practically peeling off. She shuddered as it grew to be 20 feet tall.

"Sabretooth Tiger Dinozord!" She shouted. Each of them began calling for their Zords, and then combined into the giant Mega Zord. It only took a few swipes to defeat the peeling skin monster, and they made their way over to the huge pig monster who was now destroying the Degrassi school.

"Ha! Guess we don't have to go back there tomorrow." Craig cracked with a wink. They gave the pig a kick, sending him tumbling backwards.  
"Hey little piggy, we're gonna BLOW YOUR HOUSE DOWN." Marco taunted, because fighting isn't the same without a few stupid remarks. That's what the Power Rangers were all about.

"Anyone in the mood for some ham?" Jimmy asked as the Mega Zord took it's giant sword and sent a powerful ray directly at the pig monster. The monster squealed, exploding and leaving pieces of ham everywhere. The Power Rangers laughed, powering down and surveying their surroundings.

"I hope everyone's hungry." Paige said with a grin. Alex gave Paige a smile, scooping her mouth into a kiss. Both girls pulled away, smiles growing.  
"Hungry for some lovin'." Alex answered, raising her eyebrows mischeviously.

"Alright, alright. Time we report back to Zordan." Craig laughed. Each of them pressed the button on their wrist, and were instantly transported back to the headquarters. (Ha! Get it? **Head**quarters. Zordan is a giant floating head!)

"Well done, Power Rangers. You have defeated Rito Repulso's monsters yet again. But it is far from over. He's called an open invitation hit on you. That means there will be a lot more trouble, because not only are they fighting to please Rito, but they will get a hefty chunk of change if they succeed in taking you out. Keep your eyes open and don't split up wherever you go. There is safety in numbers."


End file.
